Filhos Criados, Trabalhos Dobrados
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Trechos de algumas cartas de um certo Professor de Hogwarts aos pais de seus alunos.


02 de outubro de 2017

Caros Ron e Hermione,

Como estão?  
Ana está bem (obrigada por perguntar) e já se curou com êxito da gripe de dragão.

Rosa tem estado muito bem em Hogwarts. Muito estudiosa (talvez tanto quanto você, Hermione), tem arrancado elogios de todos os professores. Entretanto e, como vocês já sabem, ela tem um temperamento um tanto explosivo, e isso têm rendido algumas briguinhas e pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Nada de mais, vocês sabem bem como os meninos são nesta idade e seu afilhado Tiago é muito brincalhão.

Não se preocupem com que me escreveram sobre Escórpio Malfoy. Ele tem importunado Rosa até menos que o primo Tiago, mas, quanto à natureza, diria que é um garoto mais amável que o pai, tanto quanto um Malfoy possa ser.

Quanto a sua preocupação, Mione, sobre as amizades, não é para se exasperar. Não acredito que pelo seu temperamento ela tenha dificuldade em fazer amigos (como você tinha me dito que era na escola trouxa). Também ela e o primo Alvo passam muito tempo juntos.

Afetuosamente,  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

02 de fevereiro de 2018

Caro Harry,

Ainda não pude agradecer pelo convite. O Natal na Toca foi maravilhoso e Vovó se sentiu muito bem. Acho que as dores dela tem aumentado um bocado e tudo que puder distraí-la é bem vindo.

Escrevo também (mais uma vez) para falar de Tiago e da nova advertência que ele recebeu. É uma tarefa difícil como seu amigo te informar sobre isso, mas não posso fugir aos deveres como Diretor da nossa antiga casa.

Dessa vez ele e os amigos foram pegos fora da cama, perto das masmorras, e tenho meus motivos para acreditar que ele tinha marcado um duelo com alguém. Na verdade eu tenho quase certeza que se tratava de Escórpio Malfoy, embora não tenhamos visto rastro dele (os dois me lembram muito você e Draco na nossa época, embora não possa dizer exatamente que ambos são iguais aos pais).

Mande um abraço a Gina, por mim. Cobrir os preparativos para uma Copa Mundial na Irlanda deve ser fantástico.

Espero vê-los em breve,

Afetuosamente,  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

19 de setembro de 2018

Caros Harry e Gina,

Como vão vocês? E a pequena Lily?

Alvo me disse que ela está muito ansiosa pelo ano que vem.

Quanto à última carta que me enviaram, sei que vocês tem uma preocupação especial com Alvo, mas ele está bem. De verdade. Ele ficou muito feliz de conseguir a vaga de apanhador da equipe, embora Tiago tenha sido um pouco insensível com o irmão já também queria o posto.

Tiago continua atraindo problemas como um imã, mas eu sei que ele é um bom garoto. Agora eles tem chamado seu grupo de Clube dos Marotos, mas isso é algo que sei por que a pequena Rosa o dedurou.

Afetuosamente,  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

15 de dezembro de 2018

Caros Ron e Hermione,

Como estão? E o pequeno Hugo? Imagino que ansioso para a vinda a Hogwarts, não?

Quanto pela detenção que mencionaram na última carta, não é nada demais. Como vocês bem sabem, Rosa tem uma pequena rivalidade com Escórpio Malfoy que é recíproca.

Ainda que Malfoy não seja tão disciplinado quanto sua filha, ele é bem inteligente e (como a Prof.ª McFarlan me informou) tem um talento nato para poções, o que parece criar algumas confusões entre eles.

Mas não se preocupem, Malfoy está bem e só passou dois dias na ala hospitalar. Acredito que Rosa até se arrependeu, antes de Malfoy lhe jogar sumo de caryota nos pés. Nada para se preocupar também.

Nós encontraremos no Natal, eu espero.

Afetuosamente,  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

03 de setembro de 2019

Caros Harry e Gina,

Sei que ficaram muito apreensivos, mas podem acreditar, Lily não está magoada por ter sido selecionada para aquela casa. Na verdade senti quase um pouco de alívio na sua voz quando percebeu que Tiago e Alvo não teriam muita oportunidade de "pegar no seu pé" (nas próprias palavras dela).

Hoje pela manhã ela saiu junto com Hugo e Roxane para assistir as primeiras aulas. Não acredito que o fato de cada um ter caído numa casa diferente tenha influenciado na sua amizade.

Tenho que preparar minhas aulas agora. Volto a escrever no fim de semana.

Afetuosamente,  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

30 de Outubro de 2019

Cara Hermione,

Fico feliz em saber que o acidente não foi grave. Rosa e Hugo ficaram muito apreensivos quando souberam do pai, mas já estão bem.

Hugo está muito orgulhoso de pertencer a Grifinória, mas, tenho que dizer, ele tem a mesma disposição para os estudos quanto Rony tinha. Também tenho que te informar, Mione, que ele tem andado muito na companhia de Tiago Potter e, apesar de eles serem primos, não imagino que Tiago esteja querendo incluir Hugo no seu "grupo". O que não impede ele de ajudar nas "travessuras" de Potter pelo castelo.

Aquele incidente com Rosa também não é de se preocupar. Ela e Escórpio só se excederam um pouquinho no Clube de duelos, mas devo te informar que o garoto passou mais dias que ela na ala hospitalar.

Ana me pediu para te agradecer pelo unguento que você enviou na semana passada. Você sabe que eu nunca fui realmente bom em poções e a profª McFarlan tem trabalhado muito ultimamente para me ajudar.

Afetuosamente,

Neville Longbottom

P.s.: reforce a Gina por mim que Lily não ficou realmente surpresa de ser uma Sonserina. Na verdade os únicos incomodados com isso foram Rosa e Tiago, mas eles já pararam de lhe importunar. Ela, Roxane e Hugo saem muito juntos, então, ela está bem.

* * *

10 de Outubro de 2020

Cara Hermione,

desculpe-me pela demora e obrigada pelas felicitações!

Sinto muito orgulho que meus filhos Frankie e Alice tenham entrado em Hogwarts, apesar de ver que Frank não ficou tão contente de ter sido selecionado para Lufa-lufa (ele queria ir para Grifinória como eu, mas Ana está radiante!).

Diga a Rony que as preocupações dele são totalmente infundadas. Rosa não tem namorado! É claro que ela está crescida agora e tem atraído o olhar de muitos rapazes, mas acredito que ela não tem sequer consciência disso. Na verdade, continua uma criança em diversos aspectos! Na minha última aula ela lançou um feitiço em Malfoy por debaixo da mesa que só não o acertou por puro acaso. Eu fingi que não vi para não lhe dar uma detenção, e porque Escórpio estava realmente a irritando com uma imitação dela própria.

Hugo não parece nenhum pouco chateado de não ter passado na seleção de Quadribol da Grifinória, mas já ouvi rumores entre os alunos que ele é o melhor jogador do clube de Xadrez Bruxo e isso não é pouca coisa. Por isso, diga a Rony por mim que não pressione tanto o garoto, ele está feliz com os dois pés no chão.

Tiago sim arrumou uma namorada e é por isso que ele tem deixado Hugo em paz por enquanto... Mas não acredito que ele, Tiago, Fred, Louis e os demais amigos deles cessaram com as atividades dos W.W.M.

Mas não pense que Hugo está sozinho. Lilian, Roxane e ele andam sempre juntos, assim como Rosa e Alvo; embora Rosa tenha andado muito com Molly ultimamente.

Mande lembranças a Rony por mim.

Afetuosamente,

Neville Longbottom

* * *

10 de Outubro de 2020

Caros Harry e Gina,

Como estão? Devo agradecer-lhes pelas felicitações e aproveitar para mandar um abraço ao Teddy. Frank ficou muito feliz de receber a carta que ele enviou, e acredito que ele esteja se sentindo um pouco mas orgulhoso de ser um lufano depois de conhecer tantos outros companheiros de Casa famosos (não contem isso à Ana, acho que ela não ficaria muito feliz).

Realmente Tiago está namorando, mas não acho que ele tem sofrido alguma perda nas aulas. Na verdade acho que Elisabeth tem o colocado um pouco na "linha", já que ele não tem acompanhado Hitchens nas aventuras noturnas como antes (embora também não ache que ele irá parar). Também não tenho tido mais problemas com ele e Escórpio Malfoy. Acho que ele atingiu certa maturidade para enfrentar essa rivalidade, mas eu continuo de olho.

Alvo também está bem mais confortável com o assédio das pessoas. Ele é um bom garoto, me lembra muito você Harry, quando tinha essa idade.

Afetuosamente,

Neville Longbottom

* * *

02 de dezembro de 2021

Cara Hermione,

A última carta de Rony tinha um leve tom de histeria e imagino que Hugo tenha inventando mais barbaridades sobre a irmã.

Como eu já disse a ele diversas vezes, Rosa não tem "um milhão de namorados" e, certamente, eu só a tenho visto em companhia de Alvo e outros do grupo dele. Eu a vi e Duke (um setimanista da Lufa-lufa) no último passeio a Hogsmead mas, em todo caso, ele é um garoto só e não "um milhão".

Rosa é bem ajuizada e, apesar de ser um tanto _popular_ entre os garotos, não acredito que ela faria alguma bobagem.

Também tem os deveres como Monitora e digo que ela tem sido muito responsável, dando muito orgulho a nossa casa. Apesar de não ter cessado as hostilidades com o Sr. Malfoy, não tive mais notícias de nenhum incidente entre eles.

Já quanto a Hugo, imagino que ele tem enviado essas cartas sobre Rosa para que vocês não deem atenção aos problemas dele. Sou obrigado a te informar, Mione: ele não entregou os dois últimos deveres de Herbologia, além de ter pegado ele tentando coagir Lilian a ajudá-lo ainda ontem.

Hugo ainda tem tentado subornar a prima Lucy com alguma coisa que eu não consegui descobrir o que é. Só sei que ela e Fred tem andado muito estranhos na minha aula ultimamente.

Ficarei muito feliz de comparecer na sua casa na véspera de Natal e pode confirmar nossa presença.

Afetuosamente,

Neville Longbottom

* * *

11 de Março de 2022

Cara Gina,

Mande meu abraço ao Harry. Sei que essa missão é muito importante, e espero que os Aurores tenham êxito.

Não se preocupe com a carta de Hugo. Até onde sei, Lily não está namorando e continua a mesma garota de sempre (bem... você sabe o que isso significa). Muito menos acho que ela esteja envolvida com Malfoy, mesmo que eu tenha visto os dois conversando muito ultimamente.

Talvez Alvo esteja com alguns problemas nesse sentido, mas acho que ele conseguirá resolver. Ao contrário do que Hugo tem falado, não acredito que o objeto de estima de Al seja a prima. Rosa tem andado muito ocupada com os exames e tem um ou outro pretendente.

Quanto ao Alvo, acho que deve ser um pouco de timidez, um tanto normal para um garoto de 15 anos.

Tiago não tem importunado o irmão. Finalmente acho que ele conseguiu um adversário que não pode vencer (a namorada), e não tenho visto os dois se não juntos.

Afetuosamente,

Neville Longbottom

* * *

05 de Janeiro de 2023

Caro Rony,

Fletwock é monitor da Corvinal, está no mesmo ano de Rosa, e eu te asseguro que eles não tem feito nada de errado pela escola. Ele é um ótimo aluno, responsável também, e não é o décimo namorado dela, pode acreditar!

A detenção que eu me referi no último aviso foi dada porque Rosa foi encontrada duelando com Escórpio Malfoy no corredor do quinto andar, antes da aula de Artimancia. A profª. Vector foi incisiva em relatar (logo depois que passou os efeitos dos feitiços pelo qual foi atingida) que os dois estavam lutando em pé de igualdade e (como eu mesmo pude constatar depois) Malfoy foi muito mais atingido que Rosa.

Não acredito que ele queira "se vingar" como você teme. Ele é um bom garoto, apesar de tudo, e Rosa o provoca tanto quanto ele a provoca.

As notas de Hugo melhoraram um pouquinho, assim como o bom humor dele, e acho que o seu apoio para que ele desistisse de tentar entrar no time de Quadribol foi fundamental para essa mudança.

Sei que ele está um pouco angustiado com o namoro da prima Lilian, (já que considera ela muito nova para namorar); entretanto eu acredito que ele só está assim porque a melhor amiga de Lily o tem perseguido para namorar com ele também, e (você sabe como são os adolescentes) os amigos de Hugo tem rido muito dele por causa disso.

Também, com metade dos primos namorando... Você entende, não é?

Atenciosamente  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

10 de Fevereiro de 2023

Caro Harry,

Ignore as cartas de Hugo. Ele certamente está com ciúmes pela prima.

Lily está ótima e nem parece que terminou um namoro. Você bem sabe como ela é, e não posso vê-la pelos corredores sem me lembrar de Gina.

Não se preocupe mesmo com Escórpio Malfoy. Não tenho absolutamente nenhum motivo para acreditar que os dois estejam tendo um "caso". Até acho que Malfoy possa estar interessado em _alguém_ próximo à sua família (Deus queira que eu esteja errado), mas não Lily.

Se Hugo voltar a te escrever, queime a carta antes de abrir.

Atenciosamente  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

20 de dezembro 2023

Cara Hermione,

As notas de Hugo subiram consideravelmente. Ter se tornado Monitor ajudou ele a crescer o senso de responsabilidade, eu imagino. Ele está bem preocupado com os N.O.M's também e tenho visto na biblioteca com mais frequência do que o normal, sempre acompanhado de Roxane e Lily.

Rosa continua tão estudiosa quanto antes e, apesar de ter entregado aqueles trabalhos atrasados uma ou duas vezes, isso não se tornou a repetir.

Bem, o motivo pelo qual estou escrevendo na verdade é mais particular. Eu nem sei se deveria contar isso mas, dadas às circunstâncias, achei por bem te deixar alerta para o que você vai enfrentar quando Rosa chegar em casa; principalmente pela reação de Rony.

Ontem, depois da minha última aula, eu peguei Rosa e Escórpio se beijando atrás das estufas e... Bem... Acho que eles estão namorando.

Não é pra se alarmar. Eu acho que isso é bem recente e, bem... Até melhorou um bocado o comportamento dos dois.

Conforme você me perguntou, não Hugo não está namorando, mas está sofrendo um bocado com o namoro de Roxane e também o de Lily e cheguei a pensar se ele não estava apaixonado por... Bom, são só suposições, mas ele tem uma atenção muito fraternal com as primas e, certamente, ele não sabe que Rosa está saindo com o Sr. Malfoy, ou todo castelo já saberia.

As crianças crescem rápido, não é mesmo?

Não sei se poderemos comparecer A Toca este ano, mas envie meus votos de Feliz Natal a todos os Weasley's, por mim e minha família.

Afetuosamente,  
Neville Longbottom

P.S.: Tente acalmar Rony para que ele não mate ninguém, está bem? Espero ver todos em ótima forma em janeiro.


End file.
